The broad, long-term goal of this research is the development of effective preventive interventions to reduce the prevalence of common mental disorders among adolescent and young adult women. Specifically, the aims of this project are to clarify the risk factors for and consequences of depression and related psychopathology in female Black and White adolescents and young adults. By increasing our understanding of the vulnerabilities for and outcomes of depression, more specific and effective prevention strategies can be developed. The three major aims of this project are: 1) To determine ethnicity-specific prevalence rates of depressive symptoms and syndromes of depression in Black and White females during adolescence and early adulthood; 2) To test a bio-psycho-social model of risk for depression in Black and White girls, by exploring the relationship between risk factors (e.g., coping style, body image, pubertal timing, and stressful life events) and the emergence of depressive symptoms during adolescence; 3) To examine the outcomes of adolescent depression for Black and White women. The following outcome variables will be investigated: obesity and health services utilization, psychosocial factors, and psychiatric comorbidity. Capitalizing upon the availability of extensive data collected prospectively among an exceptionally well-maintained cohort of 2,3 79 Black and White females over a 12-year period (from ages 9-10 to ages 2 1-23), we propose to apply innovative analytic procedures to further the scientific understanding of risk factors, course, and outcomes of depressive symptoms in adolescence.